The (Once) Soulless and the Taint
by Late to the Party
Summary: Another Way – After the stone heads, the Terror of the Sword Coast awakes to find his path already laid out, told by a certain spectral wraith that this is where he 'must go', but this particular Terror has a different idea, and doesn't take to playing by the same rules as others. As a toddler, Gorion never should have taught him the word 'no'. A somewhat light-hearted AU.
1. The Warden

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names, characters, setting contained within. Bioware/Black Isle/Interplay does.**

A/N: this entire fic was based on the idea of challenging a certain Wraith's line, and changing the response from "I don't feel any different" and, if I recall, being called a 'fool' for it.

One shot/series of snapshots, written in a morning.

* * *

The Warden

"Just a spark you say?" I looked at his ethereal form, felt its icy contempt, its fury, and I smiled. "Sarey-Sarey-Sarey, now why would I do that?"

I felt the Wraith's answer in my mind even as it spoke.

"Don't you get tetchy with me, brother-dear." I cut it off mid-sentence. "This place, this – pocket plane – is shaped by my mind. Your words, remember. Now, you just stay there." I willed a gag and to my surprise it worked. This place had… interesting possibilities.


	2. A Butler

"A butler? Tell me of this 'great one'." After several minutes of drivel and incoherent recital in a high-pitched, not-quite-whiney voice, I set the imp to cleaning. A plan had begun to form in my mind.


	3. Out of Reach

"Jaheira is beyond your reach? And Yoshi?" I asked the two stone statues caught in an embrace. "Now that's just silly; if Sarey over there can be drawn here, then you can bring me the untimely dead. This is, after all," I laughed drolly, "a piece of my father's realm, and as daddy-dearest is dead, it is mine by inheritance."


	4. Best Friends Forever

"Immy, sweet sister!" I kissed her as she materialised. "Look at you. All alive again."

"I – I feel so cold."

"Not any more. You're safe now."

"This place–" Imoen looked around. I let her get her bearings and heard only the last part of her thought. "Most unnatural and I want no part of it."

"What could be more natural?" I took her hand and drew her to the throne that had been there only a few moments longer than she had. Seating myself, I gently set her on the arm. "This is who we are, sister. This is our father's work."

"Where've I heard that before?" She muttered.

I jerked my head and she gasped.

"It's quite safe."

Sarevok growled from his cell somewhere off to the left of me. Rearranging the pocket plane was becoming easier, and now it resembled a hall with a dais. Between the columns were many, many smaller rooms. The throne sat at the feet of a colossal statue of me.

Immy stared in horror, swallowed and sat.

"Now, you just watch," I murmured, "and don't trouble yourself. Trust me." I smiled brilliantly and she nodded slowly.


	5. Old Friends Made New

"Jaheira! Yoshi! Welcome!" I greeted holding my arms wide. "Come, come."

"What is this place?" Jaheira grated in typical Jaheira fashion.

"I have missed your grumpiness, guardian mine. I'm sure you have many questions." I made a mental note that if this kept up, I would have Cespi read them their situation. Maybe having a scroll would give the imp something to do, other than polish the floor around Sarey's feet, who was still a very, very put out wraith. "Slain in my service, your life stolen. You, Jah, were murdered."

"So you brought me here?" The spirit folded her arms. "I see you have already found Imoen."

"Don't state the obvious; it sounds like you were dropped on your head as a child, or kicked." I teased gently.

"Hmph."

I extended my hand, gesturing to a place at my side. She obeyed. "Yoshi! Dear friend, traitor, how nice it is to see you again."

"What have you done?" If it were possible, his spectral face grew even whiter.

"You'll see. Now, I know it wasn't entirely your fault, so you stand just over there, by that pillar."


	6. Flesh and blood and bone

"My friends, it is time for you to breathe again." I announced grandly to the assembled spectres, the sardonic edge missed by none. I looked at Sarevok and smiled, "Not you, brother, not yet. And don't even think of trying to latch on and leech. I'll know, Sarey."

Khalid, Imoen, Jaheira, Aerie and Yoshimo gasped. Their forms became flesh, and the fragrance that filled the pocket plane, my plane, was as sweet, sweet air. All of them shook. I could not help but watch fondly as Jaheira and Khalid rushed to embrace, Jaheira vowing never to lose him again. Yoshi turned his arm over in awe, while Imoen poked herself, wondering if it was really real.

"And now," my voice darkened, "let us begin."


	7. A Dagger Shape Hole

"Mulahey, I summon you. You have been brought here to answer for your crimes, but first, you shall know the truth."

The spectre of a lumbering half orc appeared between the twinned statues at the other end of the hall, and slowly drew to half way to the throne's base.

"That man, that Bhaalspawn, was your master though you knew it not."

Mulahey stared listlessly, broken in death as he was in life, perhaps due to my dream, though I had let him go – for a time.

"You are Cyric's, yet you died by my hand. Well, Khalid's, but let's not get too technical. Here, your master has no hold over you. Before you stand your accusers." I spread my hands and the slain miners of Nashkel, those murdered by kobolds, and the kobolds themselves, and even the wife of one of the miners who had taken her own life, stood gathered around the marble throne. "What have you to say?"

The half orc mumbled and I shook my head. "I'm afraid we can't hear you. I believe the verdict is guilty." I felt a thrum of approval from the slain. I nodded, and Mulahey ambled into a cell in the same row as Sarevok. "You think about your actions." I admonished him, without dismissing the host.

"Tranzig. Enter my hall. Greet those who died because of you, those you have murdered."

"I didn't murder anyone!"

"Come now; we both know you did. You cannot lie to me, not here. You murdered them through your selfishness, your greed, your fear. They died because of you, and the part you played."


	8. Honoured Guests

"Tazok, Tamie, welcome, honoured guests. Cythie, how nice to see you."

Sarevok bristled, his anguish and pain conflicting with his hapless rage.

I rose to greet Tamoko. Yoshimo looked crestfallen. She was composed, stern, a warrior, even in death. For all the theatrics, I could not mock her, not she who I actually respected.

"I granted you the death you sought." My eyes were for hers only. "Take your place at my side."

I felt her eyes turn towards Sarevok. Whatever passed within her, I chose not to be privy too. Finally, she stood at my right hand.

"Tazok, there's someone I'd like you to meet – again. Kivan, Deheriana, greetings and welcome to my little slice of the Hells." I held up my hand and stopped them going for each other. Khalid and Jaheira were less than amused, and Imoen poked me in the side.

"Why're you doing this," she whispered.

I turned to her and smiled. "Faith, my dear. You now carry part of me."

She shivered, then laughed softly. Sarevok glared.

"Oh yes, brother; you begin to understand."

Cythandria threw herself at my feet, the only spectre I'd ever seen to do so so prettily. She stared up imploringly, as if pleading to take the place of consort of a god, as she had for Sarevok. Imoen rolled her eyes. I patted Immy's arm. Sarevok's bristling became icier, almost sullen.

The host had only grown and their low buzz of anger stirred. Jaheira's eyes were stone. I left Cythandria spread out before the throne.


	9. Dishonoured Foe

"You bore me mageling." I studied the man who had taken so much, slain Jaheira on his table, and Khalid shortly thereafter, who had tried to take Immy from me. I felt her stiffen up beside me, and I rested my hand on her knee without thinking. "Spare me your judgement, your long speeches." My turn to cut him off. One leg hooked over the other, I turned my hand over. "You have a choice, soul thief."

Irenicus stared back, cold harshness flowing inward from where his soul should have been, as if his mere presence drew the heat of the living. He was looking worse for wear, but as dead inside as ever.

My silence matched his, the mocking levity fading. My words sounded like bravado, but I realised my gaze was as cold as his. I wasn't sure how I had possession, how the divine laws worked, only that I did and the elven gods had relinquished it to me.

"Remain in my service." The cell opposite Sarevok's was set aside for him. "Well, Joneleth?"

I had no intention of returning him to the pits. I felt Imoen's growing alarm; could I control him? Was my will great enough, even in this place? My power had already grown. The gods fed on faith, and simply by being here, the mortal slain, those murdered, connected to me, believed. My spark within the resurrected, this prison of souls. Was it enough?

"Die, Irenicus." I pronounced judgement, returning his elven soul to him.


	10. Slayer of Aerie

"You are a conundrum."

Bodhi hissed, dancing from foot to foot as she had in unlife, the only shade to do so thus far.

"A victim of death, Murder's claim, but bound in undeath." I tapped my finger on the arm of the ivory-toned throne. Immy stifled the smallest of giggles. "What to do, what to do." My eyes hardened. "There, I think." I returned her soul too, though whether I had jurisdiction or not was a technicality none of the 'higher powers' seemed to address. Perhaps their ban on interfering extended this far? I supposed it might be considered pilfering, but my claim was just as strong as theirs, and any that wished could take it up with Ao when this was all over. The cell beside Joneleth's would do.

Bodhi hissed, but I left her to ponder an unlife-beyond-undeath, one without fangs.


	11. Cells and a Thief

"Don't be scared." I murmured to Immy. She frowned at me, and rolled her eyes, as if to say 'what was scarier than Irenicus?'. I smiled listlessly.

"Alora!" Immy jumped up. "You're here!"

Alora looked very confused, then shrugged and the spectral host parted for the little halfling as she made her way over to Imoen. I didn't even have to say anything. I ignored Jaheira's look and Aerie's small smile. Inwardly, I drew a breath.

"Adalon, Firkraag, I summon you."

The massive red wyrm appeared on my left, and the majestic silver to my right.

"Your eggs." I called forth her murdered young.

"Well, this is a surprise." Firkraag rumbled. "I didn't expect to see _you_ again, little manling."

"You didn't think I'd let you just stay dead, did you?" Immy punched me lightly for my coy grin. Firkraag chuckled. Adalon was less than amused, but when I met her eyes, I saw respect.

"Phaere, Solaufein, Matron Ardulace, welcome to my hall."

The drow blinked, and anger gripped the two women. Aerie cringed, and Jaheira's gaze was flat. I nodded to Solaufein.

"Good to see you again, my friend."

"I died…"

"By Phaere's order, at my blade. Just as she died in the teeth of that pit fiend." I shrugged. "The demon said you were 'murdered by the Bhaalchild', and that was me, so here you are." My tone gentled. "I've something for you."

Phaere's stare was nothing if not hostile.

"Oh stop. Go on." I waved them through the portal door, to an antechamber with pools fed by springs. The pools of healing tears, I decided, noting Bhaal's symbol and the tears he took from his victims. Tears of pain, fear and hate, trophies. It seemed only fitting to extend the imagery to encompass other feelings. After all, if I had given Joneleth and Bodhi back their souls, the least I could do was restore Phaere from the torments of the handmaidens of the Spider Queen. I felt Matron Adrdulace's hatred and dismissed her to a cell beside Bodhi without a further thought. Adalon nodded to herself.

"That was sweet." Immy whispered, and Aerie nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Even Jaheira's disapproval softened and Khalid offered a tentative smile. Yoshimo looked stricken, unable to take his eyes off the portal. I glanced at Tamoko. She looked back, her expression never changing.

"Sil of the Sirines."


	12. As well as DigDag & Diarmid the Sensible

Bandits and xvarts, goblins and gibberlings. All who had fallen prey to my sire's taint manifested through me. Monsters, Duergar, svirfneblin, kobolds. Rooms opened up beneath the throne to accommodate them, pits separated by walls, sealed by bars when judgement was passed.

I called Ajantis, though I felt Helm's reluctance and anger at releasing his soul. Still, I called, and Ajantis came. He had fallen to my hand, through Firkraag's treachery along with Garren and his daughter. Vexing Helm was not my intent, so I returned Ajantis to him, after offering the paladin the choice between life in my service or death in Helm's. Duty was too strong a bond to break, but word would spread of who I was and belief would grow. At least, that was the plan. I briefly wondered how many sparks I had left in me before I diluted my essence too much, but I had only restored a few to life. The rest were simply held here in my Abyssal realm. I could already feel my power growing stronger.

I turned to the monsters in the pits. "Bow down and worship me, and when it is time, I will grant you life." Life in the sense they could dwell within my realm. The afterlife of my realm. Immy fixed me a strange look.

"Dola Fadoon, I summon you." The Djinn I had slain in Uth Natha. I wasn't entirely sure it would work, as the elemental beings were not bound to the same laws as mortals, but technically, he had asked me to slay him. Despite returning him to his own realm, I had put an end to him on the moral plane. I waited to see if Ao would bar him answering.

"We meet again." The Djinn boomed.

I was too polite to mention his debt.

He looked around. "Quite the assembly, you have gathered. How may I serve?"

I smiled. Jaheira's expression was grim and unimpressed. "I believe you are a victim of Murder."

"If mercy killing is Murder–" the Djinn began.

"Cespi?" I immediately regretted asking the imp. After cutting short a lengthy singsong preamble, I allowed, "A place in my service, noble Djinn."

The Djinn laughed. "I have never served a god before."

"Not a god yet."

"Yet. But you seem to be making some headway."

"That's the plan." I swept the air with my hand. "A place is prepared for you." A cushion on a rug off to my right.


	13. Gorion Can Wait

"'Father', Mother." I addressed the two shades. Everything had grown oddly sombre. Even Sarevok's silent growl stopped. The woman who was my very image, or rather, I was her very image, stared at me from the other end of the hall. I couldn't read her. Immy squeezed my arm. I rose. The rest of the spectres were gone, fading from view. There was only the two of us.

She studied me as I studied her. I felt my throat constrict, but she remained cool, collected. The fiery fervour that drove her to raise a knife against her own child, against me, because her god commanded it, burned subdued in her eyes.

"My lord." She bowed.


	14. My Turn To Haunt Your Dreams

"This being had strength of a sort. He lived, murdered and became a god. He was feared, made mortal, and then he was slain. Now he is dead."

I could sense the Taint's anger. My mockery saw its armoured form burst into the Slayer. "I made you what you are."

"And here, in this realm, you are dead. I killed you."

"You cannot kill what is within you. What is you. You claim what was given to you. It will be taken away. You cannot defy me."

"I am not Sarevok."

The Taint surged forwards. "You cannot deny your very nature."

I smiled. Through walls of glass that we could see out from, but those beyond could not see into, I gestured. "They do not have faith in Bhaal, but in Murder, in me. Bhaal was not Murder; he stole its domain."

"Just as you steal it." The Taint stepped closer.

"Daddy dearest is gone." I straightened. "You can tempt the others, whisper them to war for a prize you lie about, but Bhaal will not be reborn."

"I am your essence." It snarled. "I am your _god_."

"Funny thing about that." I examined my nails, then looked at the Taint sharply. "Ole Jonny taught me a few things back when he was removing my soul. Remember how it was just me and you? No soul to stop you? You turned me into the Slayer, overwhelmed my will. It had me thinking. If Jonny could cut out my soul, leaving a vessel with just _you_, and a shade of me, what'd happen if I cut out _you_, and left a vessel with just my soul?"

"You have no power without me. You cannot rule this place without me."

"I thought about that too. And then I thought about Murder. About what brother dearest said. This place has power. But what is Murder? Bhaal's dead, gone. You aren't Bhaal, you're a shadow, a shade. A memory, an echo. You're just the will that's left behind when a soul's gone, just like I was. But here's the thing. Bhaal was mortal too. Dead gods have power, but not as much as the living. He's sustained by faith, by fear. Never to be forgotten. So afraid of being forgotten."

"You cannot forget me. No matter how many believe in you, you are not a god. You cannot exist without me."

"That's what I thought too. And then it occurred to me that just by listening to you, I was feeding the belief that you were alive. That if I feared you, your power over me would grow. But Bhaal's dead, and you're just a memory, a memory too stubborn to realise its already lost. The slain out there died by my hand, victims of Murder. You may have spawned me, but you are not me. The slain out there believe in _me_, not you. And you? I renounce you. I have always renounced you. You think it gives you power? Well, here, in this place, I choose to _forget_ you. My will is made manifest here, and I will you to _die_. Remain murdered, and as I murder you, this domain becomes mine.

"Your puppets can kill themselves and bring the rest of the essence, but essence alone is not enough. This place will be cleansed, and even Cespenar will forget you. When the last of my siblings are dead, I shall remain. When they have been forgotten, I shall live. But you, dear shade, shall cease. When the last temple is cleansed, when all record of you has been erased, when the last memory is forgotten, you shall _die_. Know that it is I, the son you tried to murder, that shall murder _you_, and I will start by granting my victims life. The 'gifts' you have given mean nothing."

The Taint shrieked.


	15. And They All Drank Mead Forever

"And that, Sarey, is why I don't need your interpretation on the prophecies of Alaundo." I faced the Wraith in the cell. "Solar an' I had a little chat when I first arrived here; I asked her to bring me Alaundo, but she refused, saying he wasn't murdered, so I guessed he was out of bounds. She was about as much help as the Stone Heads in the forest. Then you showed up and said what you did. I've always hated being forced down a road; Alaundo, the chanters, Ulraunt, even Gorion in his own way, trying to keep me from becoming a monster like you. The Stone Heads, the Solar, Bhaal, you – all of them. 'This is where you must go'; 'This is what awaits you'. Must, must, must."

I shrugged, spreading my hands helplessly. "Why? Because you say so? Because they say so? Because 'it is written'? Really now, is that any way to live one's life? And after all the killing, and bloodshed, only more murder awaits? Oh, I know you wanted 'power', but you were just a pawn, like the rest of them. Like all of us. Pawns in our father's will, while the other gods watch on and wait. It's silly."

The Wraith stared back coldly.

"You know, without you, I might not have guessed I could have done this at all, and spent several long months fighting for my life, and tromping through the Sword Coast with my friends like 'witless cattle'."

Sarevok growled.

"Oh stop it. You didn't really think I was going to leave you in this state, did you? This is what you get for listening to the dark voice in your head." I clapped his ethereal shoulder. "Now, a truce, brother. No more undermining or trying to kill each other, or our loved ones, 'kay? Immy wouldn't like it. Brothers should be brothers and not try to be their father, not when dear ole dad was a tyrannical, evil deity who started out as a thief. Really, you have to see the big picture. Shall we try again? Tama's waiting for you, I think. I mean, if you still want her. She's quite something; gotta hand it to you, brother, you've a fine eye for the ladies – not that I'd ever call Tamoko a lady. And Cyth? Wow; where to begin? So, you know, if you don't want to live–"

I laughed as the Wraith bulged, my touch sparking flesh and blood and bone. Unsurprisingly, he looked ready to strangle me.

"But before we step outside, I've someone I'd like you to meet. Illasera, I summon you."


End file.
